Experimentación Muggle
by Lucy Potter 25
Summary: "Bueno Cornamenta vamos a ver qué espécimen rara sale de ustedes." Y todo fue por la bendita clase de Historia Muggle. ONE SHOT -Evans... tendremos 3 hijos...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.. La trama es completa mente mía…

**Summary:** Trabajo de Lily y James.

**Personajes: **Lilly/James

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Experimentación Muggle **

-"Vamos Evans… solo te pido que realicemos el experimento como dijo la profesora de clase Muggle…" le dijo James mientras corría básicamente por todo el pasillo del segundo piso mientras una hermosa pelirroja le salía del paso.

-"No James Potter… no pienso realizar el trabajo contigo y menos si debo utilizar los cuadrados de Punnet para ver como saldría mi hijo contigo…" decía la pelirroja mientras le asía señas a el morocho para que la dejase en paz cosa que el chico no quiso hacer.

-"Vamos Sally… será divertido… y recuerda debemos hacerlo máximo 3 veces para ver con qué diferencias o similitudes salen nuestros hijos…" dijo James esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

-"NO y he dicho NO…" dijo Lily mientras lo miraba con una rabia profunda. Pero a lo lejos se escucho la voz de una anciana que les llamó.

-"Srta. Evans, Sr. Potter… quiero ver su trabajo realizado para la próxima clase…"

-"Pero…p… pero…" dijo Lily totalmente atónica y James esbozo una sonrisa aun más amplia. La profesora miro con inquisición a la pareja y Lily no tuvo más remedio que decir:

-"Claro que si profesora de eso estaba hablando con Lily y ya tenemos un acuerdo para reunirnos esta tarde en la sala común para terminar el trabajo…" dijo Lily tornando sus mejillas de un rojo carmesí intenso.

-"Excelente… bueno hasta la siguiente clase…" y la señora retomo el camino hacia el piso de abajo. Lily fulmino a James con la mirada y hasta que la profesora no desapareció de su vista no le hablo. Pero cuando ya la profesora no estaba Lily no soporto mas y tomo a James por el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a zarandearlo.

-"¡JAMES CHARLEUS POTTER!" gritaba Lily mientras lo movía de lado a lado.

-"Me encanta que digas mi nombre con ese tono molesto… suena tan irresistible…" decía James mientras Lily lo miraba fulminante.

-"Juro por los calazones de Merlín…"

-"Ah Ah Ah Aaaaaa… nop mi querida pelirroja deja a el viejo Merlín jugando con su equipo de alquímicia en el cielo… mucho hiso por nosotros así que… Evans a las 6:30 en la sala común… y para que no se te olvide… ya es oficial no puedes faltar…" dijo James aparentando una sublime seriedad mientras se arreglaba la túnica y su camiseta, que gracias al arrebato de su linda pelirroja se había salido de sitio.

-"Como lo odio…" dijo Lily en tono bajo mientras se dirigía a su sala común. Pasaron las horas hasta que dio exactamente las 6:30 cuando Lily bajo de su habitación con un montón de pergaminos, plumas y tintas. James había separado una mesa junto a la chimenea para realizar el trabajo. Lily resoplo al verle y camino decidida hacia donde se encontraba James. Lily le dio unos papeles y se sentó frente a James. Comenzaron a realizar el trabajo.

-"Bueno… comencemos… característica de la madre…" James comenzó a escribir pero fue interrumpido por Lily.

-"Potter más vale que tengas cuidado…"

-"Evans eso es lo que pide… si no tengo tus características y las mías… ¿Cómo pretendes que salga el pequeño Potter?" dijo James con una sonrisa cómplice mientras continuaba escribiendo.

-"No le digas así… que asco… de todo el colegio tuve que realizar esto contigo…"

-"Bueno continuamos… pelo: color pelirrojo, ojos: verdes, piel: blanca, altura: enana…"

-"pequeña Potter… ¡PEQUEÑA!" dijo Lily agitada.

-"Si… como quiera eres perfecta en ese tamaño…"

-"Continua…" le corto Lily molesta mientras observaba como James escribía en el pergamino. James dejo de escribir y miro a los ojos a Lily y le tomo las manos y le dijo:

-"Y eres la mujer más…"pero fue cortado abruptamente por Lily.

-"Potter es con el trabajo no con tus brutalidades…." Dijo Lily sonrojándose ganando un punto a favor para Potter.

-"Como digas… características del padre…"continuo escribiendo James mientras Lily miraba a la silenciosa sala común pero no pudo aguatar sus pensamientos los cuales salieron por su boca sin ninguna preocupación.

-"Testarudo… un don nadie…"

-"Eh eh eh alto ahí Lily… sin ofensas…" dijo James acomodándose los lentes para mirara mejor a Lily.

-"Si, vale pero me da igual…"dijo ignorándolo por completo mientras James continuaba escribiendo.

-"Pelo: color negro azabache, ojos: marrón, piel: morena, altura: media 5'7"… ya esta… ahora… los cuadrados…"

Estuvieron realizando los famosos cuadrados de Punnet esos que nos mandan a realizar en la clase de Biología que son tan fastidiosos al fin y al cavo estuvieron dos horas enteritas realizando la tarea.

-"Ya está" dijo James mientras terminaba con el último cuadrado y Lily se sentaba a su lado para ver mejor el trabajo final.

-"Déjame leerlo yo Potter…"

-"Como digas las damas primero…" y le cedió el papel a Lily.

-"Según este papel… que me consta no será real…"

-"Lily evita tus comentarios si… aunque sabes que será cierto…" dijo James en tono seductor mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Lily.

-"Eres un…"

-"Vaya que tenemos aquí Cornamenta…" dijo Sirius mientras entraba por la puerta de la Sala común.

-"Chicos… ¿ya realizaron la tarea?" dijo James mientras se volteaba a ver a sus amigos que acababan de entrar a la sala común.

-"Pues si… según mis cuadrados tendré tres hermosos niños de color, ojos claros color azul y pelo ondulado como la madre…" dijo Sirius mientras rompía el espacio que había entre Lily y James.

-"Y según los cuadrados genéticos, Martha y Yo tendremos dos chicos y una chica… de ojos marrón excepto el mayor que tendrá ojos verdes y todos de pelo marrón…" dijo Lupin ganándose una sonrisa de aprobación por parte de Lily.

-"Bueno Cornamenta vamos a ver qué espécimen rara sale de ustedes…" dijo Sirius mientras le quitaba el papel de las manos a James ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Lily.

-"Sirius…" le previno James y Sirius entendió a cabalidad.

-"Tranquila pelirroja…" dijo este guiñándole un ojo "wow… vaya James si esta cosa es cierta pobre de ustedes…" dijo Sirius enseñándole el papel a un James con cara de "cállate" y a una Lily con cara de odio.

-"Déjame ver…" dijo Lupin mientras Sirius le negaba el coger el papel.

-"Vaya… un niño y dos niñas… a ver… el primero va a ser un chico… por lo menos james… ojos verdes pelo negro… tez blanca… tal vez salga delgado y con lentes…" dijo Sirius mientras Lupin y Colagusano se reían por lo bajo.

-"Pobre de mí… y bruto como el padre…" dijo Lily mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro.

-"Gracias pero te recuerdo que soy premio anual Lily Evans…" dijo James un poco ofendido. A veces Lily se pasaba con las cosas que le decía aunque el sabia que se lo merecía.

-"No tienes que recordármelo yo también soy premio anual…" dijo Lily mirándole entre las rendijas de los dedos que tenía puestos en su cara.

-"Vaya… la segunda es una niña de pelo negro, tez morena ojos marrón… una copia de James en mujer eso es definitivo… y la ultima blanca de pelo pelirrojo… por fin alguien saco algo de Lily…" dijo Sirius en tono burlón mientras le devolvía el papel a una enfadada Lily Evans.

-"Si y va ser hermosa…" dijo Lily sonrojándose un poco.

-"Ya que asco me voy a dormir…" dijo Sirius viendo como la pelirroja se paraba rápidamente y se iba hacia la habitación de las chicas.

-"Lily espero que antes de que cuentes y cuentes las ovejas piensa en nombres para nuestros hijos…" le grito James mientras la pelirroja se perdía en la esquina de la escalera.

-"Si… quédate esperando James Potter…" le grito Lily mientras estampaba de un golpe la puerta.

-"Sabes… Harry es un lindo nombre…" le grito James mientras Lily solo respondió con un sonoro ¡AHRRR! Todos comenzaron a reír en la sala común.

-"Idiota…" dijo Lily mientras se sentaba en su cama y ponía el papel de la tarea en su bulto. "Harry James Potter Evans… no suena mal ¿oh si?" dijo al aire y con esas últimas palabras sonrió y se quedo profundamente dormida.


End file.
